Eyewear articles, such as eyeglasses intended to correct a person's vision, and safety spectacles, intended to protect a person's eyes or face from harm, are widely known. These types of eyewear often rest on the nose, and above each ear of a user. A user's perception of eyewear comfort may be influenced by how well the eyewear fits on the nose and over the ears and the pressure exerted by temple portions on the head, perhaps together with whether the lenses of the eyewear are too close to the person's eyes or face, or other factors.
Prior eyewear articles have been selected on the basis of appearance, comfort, and desired vision correction. In addition, eyewear articles have been selected as more or less generally suitable for a given purpose, or as complying with various regulatory requirements.